Anne Maria's Wrath
by agreenparrot
Summary: One shot:  After getting eliminated, Anne Maria is angry and blames Ezekiel.  But she finds that there's more to the homeschooled, feral boy than she first thought.


_Author's Note: This is just a really short, single chapter piece based off of the latest episode of Total Drama Revenge of the Island. It has no connection to the rest of my stories, I just wanted to write something Anne MariaxEzekiel._

Anne Maria brushed her hair furiously. She was sitting in front of a mirror in her new room at Playa Des Losers. A pile of crushed hairspray cans was forming at her feet.

"Stupid Chris," she grumbled as she dug her brush through her hair. "Doesn't he realize how valuable my hair is?"

She looked at the mirror and examined her hair. She then grabbed another can of hairspray and began coating her hair with the spray. After she had drained it, she looked angrily at the can.

"Empty already?" she snapped as she kicked it across the room.

She went over to her bag to grab another can when she spotted the cubic zirconia.

"Worthless piece of junk!" she snarled as she hurled it at the wall.

Outside of her room, several other former campers had gathered uneasily. The resort had various luxuries like a pool and bar, but these three were too worried to enjoy them.

"Has she been like this all day?" Dawn asked tenderly as they heard something smash against the wall.

"Yep," Brick said grimly. "Ever since we arrived all she's done is work on her hair, then goes on destructive rampages."

B shook his head in worry. Anne Maria slammed the door open, leaving her room for the first time. She marched past the others with a stomp in every step.

"Outta the way, losers," she barked as she shoved them aside.

"Anne Maria, we're a little worried about you," Brick said uneasily.

"Don't care," Anne Maria snapped without bothering to look at them.

Sam and Staci soon arrived at the scene as well. Sam was far more interested in his handheld game, though. Staci was currently sporting a 'Little Orphan Annie' wig.

"Wow, she is, like, angrier than my great great great great grandfather's butler," she exclaimed. "Ya, he invented tantrums. Before him people had no way of letting others know that they were angry except for, like, just telling them. Ya, it didn't really have the same effect."

"Uh, that's great, Staci," Brick said uncertainly.

Anne Maria had sat down in a sun chair now, but was still brushing her hair murderously.

"Oh, we I find that rat I'm gonna tear him a new…" she grumbled to herself.

"Uh, who are you talking about?" Brick asked.

"Who do ya think!" she bellowed. "That little freak who tricked me into leaving the island. I gave up a million dollars, for a worthless rock!"

"Oh, if you're looking for one of the old cast member," Sam said without looking up from his game, "they're on the other side of the island. There's, like, a whole nother resort there."

"What?" Anne Maria exclaimed. "He's here? Then he is so dead."

She got up from her chair and began marching out of the resort.

"Anne Maria, wait," Dawn called. "Your aura is fiery red. I fear that you may make a decision that you'll regret."

"I don't need no advice from you, Little Miss Sticky Fingers," Anne Maria snapped.

As she left them all behind, everyone sighed. Staci finally broke the silence.

"So, what do you guys think of my wig today?" she asked. "Ya, it reminds me of my second cousin three times removed. Ya, he invented Broadway. Before him, all Broadway musical were, like, just regular musicals."

* * *

><p>Anne Maria had crossed the island and, to her surprise, arrived at a nearly identical resort. The pool, the bar, the chairs were all in the exact same positions.<p>

"Well, this is a little unsettling," she muttered to herself.

Soon she had come across a group of the old contestants. Owen was devouring a table of food, while Izzy watched from a tree. Bridgette and Lindsay were both relaxing in the sun. Then she spotted Ezekiel. The feral boy looked even more beaten up now; no doubt due to a mine crashing down on him. He was currently curled up against a tree.

"You!" Anne Maria shouted as she marched towards him.

She got the attention of all the other campers, who began muttering to each other. Anne Maria ignored them and stormed towards Ezekiel. He actually looked thrilled to see her. His eyes sparkled and he smiled dumbly at her. Then she grabbed his torn hoodie and slammed him against a tree.

"You got me eliminated!" she snarled. "You cost me one million dollars. One. Million. Dollars."

Ezekiel whimpered as she stared at him. She let him drop the floor, but didn't remove her deadly glare.

"I demand an apology," Anne Maria sniffed. "And it had better be the most heartfelt thing I've ever heard or else I'm gonna make you wish you'd never messed with Anne Maria. Okay, begin."

Ezekiel just gazed up at her and mumbled unintelligibly.

"Uh, new girl, Exactiel doesn't talk too much anymore," Lindsay called over at her.

"And a good thing too," Bridgette added icily. "If he did, he'd probably be preaching his sexist beliefs to all of us."

"So, you don't talk?" Anne Maria muttered as she returned to staring at him. "Alright, in that case I'm giving you until sunset to find some way to make up for what you did to me. If I'm not satisfied by the end of the day I'll go ballistic on you. Got it?"

Ezekiel nodded frantically.

"Good," Anne Maria said as she marched away from him.

Ezekiel seemed to be in deep thought. He drummed his fingers over his bald head as he pondered what to do. Then he got an idea and ran inside eagerly.

* * *

><p>The sun began to set as Anne Maria tapped her foot impatiently. She spotted Ezekiel crawling towards her eventually.<p>

"Well?" she demanded expectantly.

Ezekiel grabbed her hand and guided her down to the beach. There he proudly presented to her a fancy table set up. It had a chair on either side and a covered silver dish in the center. Next to the platter was a vase filled with flowers. Anne Maria was stunned into silence briefly.

"Oh, a table, pretty," she remarked as she regained herself. "And what's in that dish? Something despicable, like fried rat, no doubt."

Ezekiel shook his head and smiled as he revealed the meal. It was a large platter of spaghetti and meatballs.

"Wow," Anne Maria exclaimed in surprise. "You made this?"

Ezekiel nodded proudly as he pulled out a seat for her. Then he sat down on the other side. Anne Maria looked at the fork and plate set up in front of her then back at the dish.

"Well, I guess it's pretty impressive for a creature like you," she said trying to retain some of her anger.

She scooped up a spoonful of the spaghetti and placed it on her dish. Using her fork she twirled up and piece and took a bite. She looked to be in deep thought as she swallowed it.

"Well…it's not worth a million dollars," she said, "but…I guess I could forgive you. I'm just that nice."

Ezekiel clapped for her happily.

"I know, I know, I'm a real saint," she said as she feigned a bow.

The two then continued to eat in silence. Ezekiel would often pause just to stare at her, while Anne Maria was mostly just interested in the food. However, she eventually felt that she should break the silence.

"So, uh, this is actually pretty good," she said awkwardly. "Where did you learn how to cook like this?"

Ezekiel remained silent.

"Oh, that's right, the whole not talking thing," Anne Maria exclaimed. "Well, I'm guessing you learned how to before you became…uh, you know…"

Ezekiel nodded again.

"So you still remember your old life?" Anne Maria asked.

Ezekiel glanced down at the table sadly. Anne Maria kept talking.

"So, you were homeschooled, right?" she continued. "That must you're pretty smart, or something."

Ezekiel shrugged modestly.

"I mean, I don't get smart people, personally," she said. "Me, I've always been a looks girl. But I do know that it's the brainy bunch who always end up with big businesses and millions of dollars."

At the mention of money, Ezekiel looked sad again.

"Yeah, it's a real shame what happened to you," Anne Maria sighed. "I mean, you could probably go off and…I dunno, negotiate world peace, or cure world hunger, or do whatever you smart people do. My only hope for success is that another show will offer me a million dollar prize. And with my gorgeous looks, I'd say that's pretty likely."

Ezekiel nodded happily in agreement. Then returned to his depressed look.

"You know, you should work on talking again," Anne Maria suggested. "I mean, how hard can it be? It's probably like riding a bicycle, ya know, one of those things you never forget. 'Course, that's not the best example for me. I never could figure out how to work a bicycle."

"I…try…" Ezekiel worked out.

"There, that's the spirit," Anne Maria exclaimed.

The two finished their meal, then continued to wait in silence. Anne Maria began to admire the sunset as it just finished melting into the sea.

"We've got a pretty beautiful view here," she muttered.

"Like…you…"Ezekiel added.

Anne Maria couldn't help but smile at Ezekiel. She'd been called beautiful many times before, yet when it came from Ezekiel it seemed to actually hold meaning. Anne Maria reached her hand across the table and touched Ezekiel's.

"You know what, you're not actually too bad," Anne Maria remarked. "I mean, you could really use a makeover, or even some soap would help…but I can't remember the last time a guy actually treated me like this."

Anne Maria sighed as she thought about her past, superficial relationships. Ezekiel smiled at her genuinely.

"Well, I guess I should get going," she sighed as she got up. "But maybe I'll you again later. And work on the talking thing. If I wanted to learn about any of the rest of the old guys I could just flip on my TV, but you…I think there's actually a lot to learn about you."

Ezekiel smiled again as he managed to say, "Th-thank…you…Anne Maria."

"Well, thank you for the fabulous dinner," Anne Maria replied. "And uh, sorry about our…bad start."

Anne Maria then said her final goodbye to Ezekiel and headed back to the other side of the resort.

* * *

><p>It was deep night by the time she arrived back on her side of the island. Still, several of the others were still up to greet her.<p>

"Oh my, Anne Maria, your aura has cooled down quite a bit," Dawn noted.

"Did you kill him?" Sam asked.

"Nah, nah," Anne Maria exclaimed.

"Well, you certainly don't seem as angry," Brick commented.

"Meh, what's there to be all that angry about?" Anne Maria shrugged. "I got my health, my looks, my precious hair…"

B stroked his chin thoughfully as he watched her. He and Dawn seemed to share a silent conclusion with each other as they both smiled. Staci then arrived eagerly, now wearing what looked a Viking style braided wig.

"Oh, you know this reminds me of story," she exclaimed. "Okay, so my great great great grandma—"

"I'm off to bed," Anne Maria exclaimed eagerly.

"Me too!" everyone chimed in as they rushed to escape Staci.

As Anne Maria entered her room she spotted the cubic zirconia in the corner. She picked it up and smiled it at. Before she went to bed, she was sure to slide it back into her bag.


End file.
